Electrically conductive fabric sheets are known in the art and are described, for example in the applicant's earlier British patent application 2,339,495. The known conductive fabric sheets typically comprise two conductive layers separated by an insulating layer which can be bridged upon application of pressure on the conductive layers. Although such fabric assemblies can function well, there are inevitable drawbacks with having to have three or more fabric layers, including additional cost, fabric thickness, need to maintain alignment between the various layers, movement of the layers during use and so on.